


Changes

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack decides it's time to tell Brian some truths.





	Changes

Brian exhales softly as he grazes his knuckles over Jack's jaw, kissing him just shy of rough, fighting his body's natural urges to move. "Jack," he mumbles, blue eyes fixed and focused while Jack digs his fingers into the folds of Brian's leather jacket. "Jack..." He moans, shifting up and allowing enough space between them as Jack peels the jacket off, then pulls his shirt up over his head. "I, uh--" His voice falters when Jack arches up and mouths over his shoulders, his chest, down his abs. "Jack--"  Trembling, his head falls forward as Jack's fingers press into his jeans, tugging his zipper down. "I..."  
  
"Take a breath, Mr. Kendrick," he says, dark eyes fixated on what his hands are doing. "You're doing just fine." Brian rocks forward as his jeans are unbuttoned and Jack carefully peels the tight denim down his twitching legs. Before Brian can say anything else, Jack eases lower and presses kisses along his pelvis, over his hips, down his thighs. He breathes heavily, struggling not to rock up and make Jack move faster, trying to be patient. Jack looks up when Brian shifts, digging his fingers into the pillows stacked, unused and ignored, around him, and smiles mischievously. Jack presses more kisses around Brian's straining body before shifting his head, breathing lazily over Brian's hardened flesh.  
  
"Ah shit!" he exclaims, voice rough and tense already. "Jack--" The word cracks as Jack takes him in in one smooth movement, his tongue already twirling around Brian's erection. "Nn-- I..." Brian moans hard, losing all control as his hips rock up, chasing the wet warmth of Jack's mouth. "Ohhh-- oh my God, oh--" Brian continues to thrust into Jack's mouth, slow, steady rolls of his hips leading into harder, faster thrusts and Jack presses an arm under his hips, trying to support him when he struggles, overwhelmed and dripping with sweat due to the exertion. "I can't--"  
  
Jack stares up at him, certainty in his gaze, and Brian whimpers as he shifts their positions, guiding Brian in even deeper, and begins swallowing around him convulsively, Brian letting out faint whines with every shift in pressure around him. He rubs his nose against Brian's flesh, their eyes locked, and he smirks around Brian's erection. "Let go," he says, words garbled just enough to make Brian flush, but he understands what Jack is trying to get out of him, and moans out a litany of Jack's name and whispered begging, before climaxing so hard that Jack has to hold onto him to swallow it all down before easing off of Brian carefully.  
  
Brian is still breathing heavily when Jack hovers, face to face with him, his lips curling upwards almost tenderly. "Jack," he mumbles, reaching out and tugging the British man down. He kisses him hungrily and Jack groans, thinking about Brian tasting himself on Jack's tongue-- not the first time, probably not the last, but still it's a heady, dirty thought that always does things to Jack that he wouldn't dare mention in mixed company. He laughs brokenly and shivers as Brian kisses along his jaw, down his neck.  
  
"I-- I need you," Jack's only just said when Brian shushes him with a finger pressed to his lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jackie boy. I'm here, you're gonna be juuuust fine," he promises, laughing softly as Jack whimpers and moans, Brian's fingers trailing down between them. He's slow, almost gentle as he guides Jack  into a sitting position, the two of them mirroring each other when Brian sits up as well. Their legs, bent at the knee, bracket each other and Jack moans as Brian shifts and settles in Jack's lap, sinking in inch by inch until Jack is choking out each gasp of air, staring at Brian.   
  
"No lube," he points out desperately even as he digs his fingers into Brian's back, gritting his teeth when Brian takes him in even deeper.  
  
"Feels better this way," he whispers back, linking his hands behind Jack's neck and nipping at his lips. "Nothing between us-- don't you think?"  
  
Jack moans at the fevered, assured look in Brian's eyes, and nods. "Yes-- ye-- yes..." It's intimate, so raw that it's almost painful, and Jack digs his knees into Brian's sides, breathing wildly. "I--"  
  
"You're ok," Brian mumbles, pressing their foreheads together. "You're good. Just breathe through it, yeah?" He stays very still, watching Jack's pale, sweat-drenched face for clues, and grins impishly when Jack finally meets his eye, looking a little more in control of himself. "Whenever you're ready, Jack."  
  
This thing between them was just business originally-- underneath the hate had been a begrudging amount of respect and a yearning to be more like Brian, so Jack had returned, and had begun to work alongside him, learning from Brian Kendrick and oh Lord, he was a peculiar man, but Jack had discovered he'd genuinely liked him and all of his ridiculous quirks once he'd opened up to Jack a bit more and stopped treating him with suspicion and disdain. One thing led to another and here they are, sharing beds and moments like these, and Jack closes his eyes, moving and feeling Brian follow his lead, the push and pull of his thrusts, timing everything just so to draw out the most pleasure for Jack.  
  
He groans and rocks harder, digging his nails into Brian's hips, feeling him shift and adjust, kissing and scraping his teeth against every inch of Jack's skin that he can reach. It doesn't take long before Jack fails, his hips losing all sense of rhythm as the beginning waves of pleasure roll through him, leaving him gasping and desperate to finish but unable to as his body stutters and his focus drifts, so Brian knowingly takes over, guiding him the rest of the way until his orgasm punches through him, leaving him a flushed, trembling mess for Brian to tenderly ease away from and lay down against the pillows, blue eyes searching and reassuring as Jack gasps and twitches through the aftershocks, hair plastered to his forehead and skin still tingling.  
  
When Brian returns from the bathroom, patting some of the sweat off of Jack's skin with a towel, Jack forces himself upright once more, digging his arms into Brian's. "Mr. Kendrick," he says with a sleepy kind of urgency. If not for the intimacy of the moment, if not for the blanket trust Brian has placed in him the last year, he might not say anything. He may let it go, but he doesn't. He can't. It's warming and terrifying all at the same time. "Mr. Gulak is planning something. I don't know what exactly, but there's something going on. It may be you, it may be me. It may be something else entirely, but if he tries something-- if you're the target, you have to be prepared, Mr. Kendrick--"  
  
Brian's grin is sharp, sends his face into shadowed relief. "No worries, Jack. I'm always prepared, one way or another." He won't hear another word, shushing Jack softly as he tucks him into bed, pulling away only long enough to pick up Jack's clothes and drape them over a chair-- not folding them, no, that's more than anyone could hope of the man, but this level of consideration is enough to leave Jack aching and hoping that Drew does nothing as he closes his eyes and waits for Brian to lay down next to him, wrap an arm around his waist and keep him warm and comfortable through the night. Status quo.  
\------  
  
Days later, Jack's warnings pan out. Drew brings back his Power Point Presentation to turn on Brian and as Jack stands there, numb and unhappy from his loss against Tozawa, loss of another sort introduces himself to him as Drew insults Brian for being a former Cruiserweight champion who lost his edge. Brian strikes first, laying into Drew. His shots against Jack are mild, barely even impacts with Jack's flesh, and he understands-- it's part of the plan, part of the show, and Jack responds in kind, barely working Brian over though Drew is nowhere near as careful, leaving Brian's lips bloody as he curls in on himself on the mat, dazed and motionless.  
  
Jack's breathing is rough and raspy in his own ears and he barely listens as Drew drones on about how this is a good thing, that Brian was holding him back, holding them back, and on and on. Jack sees Brian on the monitor, one last sad glimpse of the man lost in a sea of leather and pain, and he swallows hard, waiting for an opportunity to escape Drew's incessant chatter as they walk side by side through the arena, even leaving together, Drew still droning on and on about what they will do from here, the two of them somehow supposed to be enough to fend off the likes of Cedric, Ali, Tozawa, every good guy who are friends, and... Jack sees no way for this to end well, it was difficult enough when it was the three of them.   
  
It's a relief when they arrive at the hotel and they go their separate ways, Jack glad that they'd already made room arrangements long before this mess with Brian had shook itself out. "Ah yes, Mr. Kendrick is probably long gone by now, returning home to California to lick his wounds," Jack says, trying to sound derisive and perfectly in control of his emotions. "I will have the room all to myself. Nothing to be concerned about."  
  
"Great," Drew says, clearly not too interested in what Jack's saying. "See you in the morning then, Jack. Rest well."  
  
"You as well, Mr. Gulak." As soon as Drew's turned the corner to go to the elevators-- his room is on the third floor, while Jack and Brian's had been on the ground floor-- Jack starts to tremble, biting his lip to keep as stoic as he can. Warning Brian hadn't been nearly enough-- hadn't kept him from getting bloodied and pummeled, and all Jack can really think is he's truly tired of seeing him injured and barely able to move against the mat like that.  
  
He shudders as he unlocks the door and swings it open to find the bed occupied, Brian curled up under the sheets and shivering nearly as hard as Jack is, even in sleep or some facsimile of it. Jack walks up slowly to the bed, toeing his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt sleeves as he kneels next to the bed and brushes the sheets back, getting a good look at the blood caked around Brian's mouth, how pale his skin is. "Mr. Kendrick," he whispers tenderly, stroking Brian's hair out of his eyes and forcing a smile when Brian blinks his eyes open slowly.  
  
"Jack," Brian rasps out and Jack slowly gets to his feet, finding a washcloth and slowly blotting the blood off of his mouth, inspecting the damage. A little swollen, clearly tender, but thankfully not awful. He reaches out to gently brush a finger over where a faint bruise is already forming from where Tozawa had punched him, but Brian grips his arm, stops him. "Jack," he repeats, tugging him down and Jack sighs, leaning in and kissing him. "Jack..."  
  
"Brian," he breathes out, things slotting into place for the first time since he'd been forced to leave him behind. He pulls his pants off and finishes unbuttoning his shirt, laying both atop Brian's haphazardly thrown leather jacket, before slipping into bed with him. Nothing but Jack's undershirt and their boxers separate them and Jack exhales shakily as Brian touches him, sprawls his fingers out over the small of Jack's back, pulls him closer. "We'll make this work," he promises him, tracing a finger over his beard. "I don't believe that you've lost your edge."  
  
Brian's smirk is grim, almost dangerous. "But you're staying with Drew."  
  
"Merely business," Jack says softly. It is but it isn't. He thinks perhaps he can protect Brian better this way, protect him from himself, from Drew's rigid ideas of what will make a better 205 Live. He is the wildcard, the thing that can swing Drew's favor in one way or the other. He will have to be careful, subtle, but if it keeps Brian even a little bit safer, he decides it'll be worth it. "This is personal."  
  
"Is it now?" Brian murmurs, his eyes fixed on Jack, so so blue that it was almost painful to look into them. "How so?"  
  
Things had begun to click long before for Jack-- when Brian had pulled him to safety the first time against Cedric and Rich Swann last October, a look of protective anger on his face. When Brian's face had shattered at Itami's knee and Jack had been alone for months, then again when Tozawa had injured Brian's leg, thankfully only minorly, but enough. Enough that Jack had felt such rage building up within him that he'd given up on all pretense, glaring murderously up at the ramp at Tozawa as he'd kneeled by the downed man; it wasn't business anymore between them, and hadn't been for a very long time. So he lets his walls down same as Brian had done for him all of those months ago and sighs shakily. "I'm in love with you, Mr. Kendrick."  
  
Emotions cross Brian's face so quickly that Jack can barely catch them all, but the expression that Brian settles on is tired but pleased. "You don't say? Is that why you were so pissed off when that guy in the audience yelled he loved me tonight?"  
  
Jack looks away, mortified. The only reason he'd lost-- and here Drew was going on about emotions being a weakness, mercy being something to avoid. If he only knew! But all thoughts leave Jack's mind when Brian grips his face and looks at him, searching his eyes. "Well, I'll be damned," he whispers. Jack cringes, expecting a punch or something equally as devastating-- when Brian kisses him long and slow instead. He melts into Brian's warmth and Brian hums, tugging lightly at Jack's boxers before slipping a hand inside.  
  
Jack gasps and keens, Brian's fingers warm and sure around him as he jerks him off lazily, a smirk on his face while his mouth works him over at about the same speed. "Mr. Kendrick-- Brian-- I--" He's throbbing needily from his head to his toes and Brian hums into his mouth, spreading Jack out on the bed under him and easing his boxers off entirely. This time there is lube, Brian generously coating his free hand with it before rubbing against him with one exploratory finger. Jack feels perfectly surrounded-- Brian's tongue teasing against his lips while he continues to twist his wrist around Jack's erection, his finger slowly sinking deeper and deeper inside of Jack, stretching and preparing him for more to come in all of the best ways. Jack's mouth parts as a second finger introduces itself to him and then he's struggling again, torn between Brian's tongue licking into his mouth possessively, the feel of his hand tugging deliciously at his cock, and just how perfectly his fingers are stretching him, hitting every nerve ending just so to leave him gasping and taking Brian in even further.  
  
"Please--" he moans. "I'm not-- I need--"  
  
Brian pulls back ever so slightly, not enough to relinquish his claim on every part of Jack's body, but enough for Jack to lay there, suspended in desperation and lust, flushed and throbbing with every wild beat of his heart, and chuckles softly. "What do you need, Jack?" he whispers against his lips and Jack hisses.  
  
"I need you."  
  
Just what Brian wanted, or needed to hear, because he eases his fingers out and slowly tugs his boxers down, throwing them haphazardly towards the floor before curling his arms around Jack's back, easing him up against the pillows. "You watching?" he asks, eyes fluttering as he coats himself liberally with more lube, biting down a hungry moan of his own. "Comfortable?"  
  
"Yes," Jack whispers, eyes wide as he takes in every moment, every shift of Brian's body. "Yes, yes, God yes--"  
  
"I haven't even started yet," Brian chuckles, stopping for a moment as he takes in Jack's expression. "It's been awhile, huh?"  
  
Jack nods. Neither of them mean since they've last been intimate. He swallows hard and starts to say something-- an apology, an explanation, maybe an offer to leave Drew behind after all, and--  
  
Brian hovers over him, causing Jack to forget everything he was just thinking as he finds himself drowning in the soft, pensive blue of Brian's gaze once more. "I'm in love with you too," he confesses before thrusting into Jack shallowly.  
  
Jack gasps. Looks down at where their bodies meet, and looks up into Brian's eyes. "Not fair," he rasps out, trembling needingly.  
  
"Life isn't fair," Brian whispers, leaning in and kissing him as he waits for Jack to adjust, to give him the sign that it's ok to continue. He's careful not to thrust, working Jack carefully as he eases in further slowly, both of them gritting their teeth and breathing heavily as Jack feels himself being filled, Brian closing his eyes at the tight heat enveloping him inch by inch. When he bottoms out finally, they moan into each other's mouths and Brian chuckles breathlessly, gripping Jack's wrists in an attempt to not thrust before they're both ready. "I think if I move I'm just gonna come, and that's gonna be the most embarrassing damn thing," he mumbles.  
  
Jack laughs wearily and shrugs his shoulders so that Brian's hands slip down just enough, turns his hands over so their fingers interlace. "Truth be told, I felt like I could orgasm an age ago, between your tongue and hands. You always have to play just a little bit dirty, don't you, Mr. Kendrick?"  
  
Brian laughs, then winks. "I know no other way, Jack." As if to prove his point, he pulls out of Jack carefully before thrusting back in and watches as Jack moans hard, his body trembling and twitching. Brian hums and adjusts, cradling Jack's face in his hands before kissing him again. The magic of his mouth leaves Jack relaxing just enough that Brian pulls back, reclaiming Jack's hands, and begins thrusting slowly, only picking up speed when the discomfort fades from Jack's face and he feels comfortable in his ability to not hurt the other man. He presses deeper, thrusts harder, watching Jack's face until he knows he's found the perfect spot-- Jack's face shatters in ecstasy and he moans, his hips rolling to meet each thrust of Brian's like he's been starving for it all of his life, Jack tugging on Brian's fingers as mind-melting pleasure pounds through him.  
  
"Brian-- oh my-- holy-- Please, please--" His murmurs are interrupted with each brush of Brian's throbbing erection deep inside of him, sweat dripping down his face and chest in rivulets.   
  
Brian thinks he's never seen anyone as beautiful as Jack in this moment, so undone by him, barely able to speak or move or probably think straight. He moans sharply and tugs Jack's hands over his head, changing the position mid-thrust and feeling as Jack unravels right then and there, warm liquid coating Brian's chest and abs as he chases his own climax, which is really just right there, and listening to Jack whimper out his name, his pulsing muscles still enveloping Brian, does it. Brian moans and feels the familiar head rush, spine-tingling precursor of a good orgasm only just beginning, biting his lip as he releases, Jack watching him sleepily as he lightly pulls out and collapses next to him.  
  
They're both sweaty and cum-soaked and Brian thinks a shower would be preferable, but as he looks tiredly at Jack, realizes neither of them are going to be moving any time soon. He laughs and shrugs as Jack reaches out for him, drawing him closer. "I love you."  
  
Brian's eyes twinkle as he brushes his fingers over Jack's jaw. "I love you too," he whispers. In the morning, they'll have to deal with the ramifications of Drew's actions-- and return to something resembling reality.   
  
But for now, ... for now, things feel right.


End file.
